livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Josh and Maddie (relationship)/@comment-10448359-20170628081320/@comment-10448359-20170629001603
The dealbreaker thing is an opinion. It's not a dealbreaker for you, but it's a definite dealbreaker for me since I am an identical sister. The thing about Diggie though is he ''just ''met Liv for the first time in the first episode, yet still could tell the difference in the switch. He'd never seen a switch-a-rooney then, but he still got it right. (And that's compared to Josh's first Switch A Rooney in S4 after having dated Maddie and spent an entire year filming a show with Liv and he couldn't tell the difference.) That's huge imo. And I was pretty impressed with Scoop-A-Rooney because all Diggie saw was a picture that everyone else thought was Liv. By all means, logically, he should have made the conclusion Liv was the person in the picture since he'd probably seen Voltage ads and knew about Josh and Liv being costars, yet Diggie knew from a single tabloid picture that it was still Maddie even if she didn't have on her glasses and even if everyone else kept saying it was Liv. That's also huge to me imo. Regardless, I love Josh and Diggie and their different interactions with Maddie and I do think both Miggie and Mosh are cute couples and I loved both of their relationships on the show, although I kind of wished Maddie ended the show single to figure out her life on her own. I don't think TV shows take into consideration who is dating who when they do their couples tbh. Otherwise Austin and Ally wouldn't have been kissing all the time in the last season, Tyler wouldn't have been with Nikki, Sonny and Chad wouldn't have been a couple, Naldo and Cyd wouldn't be a thing, Logan and Jasmine and countless other TV shows wouldn't have the pairs they have. I think the inconclusive couples and the direction they took (Miggie, Parker/Val and Holden/Liv uncertainty) was because they had to severely condense the season due to having less episodes. That's why there weren't that many cameos from all the beloved recurring characters in S1-3. And because of the limit of episodes, there would be no way to properly put the couples together without them being rushed af. They didn't have enough time or episodes to resolve all romantic issues realistically, so they went with the easiest way without leaving too many loose ends. Keep Miggie together, and leave Parker/Val and Lolden up in the air (and Mosh unresolved) but hint at it so viewers can see where the writers were headed but so that it wouldn't be rushed. Parker and Val are still young, so their relationship can't be fast, plus they just are starting to recognise their interest in each other. They can't be together immediately, but holding hands is a start. And with Lolden, Liv just got her voice back and is preparing for a huge future, so she shouldn't be jumping back into a relationship when she has a few things to figure out first. I like that they kept it open ended with Holden telling her where he'll be and leaving it to her to decide whether or not she wants to pursue something. It was a really mature way to put their relationship and I'm glad they didn't just put Lolden immediately together when they hadn't really resolved their issues yet and hadn't spoken or seen each other for the whole season. But I will agree that I do think the only time Dove and Ryan's relationship came into play during the executive decisions was in not putting a Mosh or Lolden kiss in the show. I personally think, had the show had 21-24 proper episodes and a proper finale, Miggie would have been broken up by the end, Mosh would reunite once more, but not necessarily become a couple yet (maybe decide to be just friends for now, but have an obvious moment that looks like they're going to get back together at some point), Lolden would have probably reunited earlier but started a tentative relationship to see how things go, and Parker maybe ask Val out for real, but not yet bf/gf. As far as Mosh's last episode, I thought Ex-A-Rooney (and Dump Truck interrupting a Miggie kiss and saying Team Mosh Forever in the last episode) was a huge clue from the writers that they intended to take the show in a Mosh direction had the season not been cut off so early. The fact that Josh is still pining over Maddie and that Maddie still has a thing for Josh means they have mutual feelings that probably would have been explored again later. Keep in mind, Miggie got cut off before they were ready because Diggie left for Australia, but once they are able to have a full relationship (ie in S4) and part on mutual terms when they're both ready, I'm pretty sure Josh would have entered her life again at some point. Because think about it: if they were totally planning on only doing Miggie forever, then why didn't they just leave Josh out of S4 entirely? Why did he return for a less conclusive episode than Choose-A-Rooney? I think the writers wanted to make sure people knew Mosh wasn't totally off the table yet, it just wasn't the time for the couple to be explored. That's why I keep saying Miggie is the high school sweetheart relationship that teens go to college with. But once they experience growth and realise what they need in life and develop their adult identity, usually those couples break up. Yeah, I think Josh and Maddie needed proper closure. Or if they were going to revisit Mosh, they would have needed a full season to properly end Miggie and then have a Mosh reunion and establish them as proper friends before they took that relationship step again. But that would take a whole season and a whole season is not what they got. And before Mosh can happen and be endgame, two things need to happen: Maddie needs to have a full and complete relationship with Diggie first to really explore all they can be so she won't have regrets and what ifs when she ends the relationship AND Josh needs to be able to tell the twins apart and needs to stop looking at Liv and seeing Maddie (Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney and Friend-A-Rooney come to mind here). In a relationship, physical looks aside, if you really truly know a person, regardless of how identical their sister is, you can usually tell the difference immediately to the point that your perception even sees them as a completely different looking person. Again, this is something that is very important to identical siblings and it might be hard to explain on this site, but it's a very big dealbreaker if the guy you're dating cannot see the difference unless it's spelled out for him. Once both those points have been accomplished though, Mosh will have no obstacles to a functioning relationship.